Nocturne
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When she sleeps, her mind belongs to him. When she wakes she fights the urge to give him her body as well.


**Title: **Nocturne

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Horror/Romance

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Klaus

**Summary: **When she sleeps, her mind belongs to him. When she wakes she fights the urge to give him her body as well.

**Klonnie Appreciation Week Theme:** Grinding On That Wood (Day One)

**Warnings:** Violence, Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, OCC-ness, etc.

_**Author's Note: My first contribution to Klonnie week! I had to rush through this so bear with me. This is an AU fic starting from the summer between season two and three. So a little after 3x02 I guess, and I am obviously veering from canon. I am skipping Klaus needing Elena's blood for hybrids because I don't see the reason for the plot point and never did. Also there is going to a more aware Klaus because he has been alive for over a thousand years so I have never understood how he and the other Originals are so easily taken in by the doppelganger and her pets. Also, while Bonnie will have lost the powers she gained from the other witches, she will still have her own powers. The rest will be explained while you read. I hope this goes over well because I wasn't sure about this plot. As always no editing here because I have to go to work and I barely got this finished. Sorry. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**_

**Nocturne**

"_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it."_ ~_**Oscar Wilde**_, _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

Niklaus Mikaelson was not a man that was easily threatened. Therefore when he came across a threat, he did not take it lightly. He was not concerned about the eldest Salvatore brother. He was weak and would likely get himself killed through his own design without any action on Klaus' part. Damon had made enough enemies throughout his existence and was accident prone enough to spare Klaus from having to target him in order to keep Stefan at his side as he created his army.

Klaus knew that there was only one piece that Damon had in play that could get in his way and that was the Bennett witch. The hybrid had eyes and ears everywhere and so he was aware that while she no longer had the powers gifted to her by the dead, she was still as a Bennett, powerful in her own right. A prodigy.

Klaus also knew better than to underestimate her twice. She had after all almost killed him and he had also learned that she had figured out a way that the doppelganger could survive the curse, (something he did not much care about as it was no hindering his progress) and she hadn't even been properly trained yet. She had not yet honed her craft. She could be dangerous if Salvatore ever wised up and actually helped her learn to wield the power that she possessed.

However, Klaus did not have the time to abandon his own cause long enough to seek her out. He had to concentrate on finding the wolves that he would be turning and so he would have to target her from afar and he knew just the way to do it. If one could not reach an intended target physically, then one had to do so mentally.

The witch was vacationing with her father in New York, which meant that she was isolated from the others and that would make it that much easier for Klaus to do what he had planned. And what he planned was to target the girl's subconscious.

Manipulating the mind was an art form. That was why even though many vampires had the power to delve into another being's head, very few were really good at it. The distortion of someone else's reality was a tricky business, especially when operating from the realm of dreams which Klaus would have to. Dreams were already a chaotic and unreliable place. For a misrepresentation to cause real fear, one had to believe it. But the mind already knows not to trust in a dream, and though there are nightmares, even those lose their sting once one wakes. The trick was in delving into the victims mind and rooting out their deepest insecurities and darkest thoughts and making them a reality from which they could not escape. It was something that took carefulness and strategic planning.

The invasion had to be subtle, almost gentle. Like a caress. The person's min had to be carefully opened and read page by page like a novel. Then those same words that graced those pages had to be used against them.

Klaus had no problem with this. He had been in enough mind's to know how to dissect one. He also knew that witnessing one's greatest fear could bring about as much anxiety and distress as achieving one's darkest desires. He would however, be focusing on the witch's fears. Though he wanted to learn it all, especially the blackest most obscure longings that she kept hidden from the rest of the world.

She that was so moral. So full of light. So self-sacrificing. So good. She that would call him monster and yet serve one's not too far from him in behavior. The hypocrite who called herself hero even when there was no one there to truly appreciate those heroics. Yes, she. She would have to have a very interesting mind. The ones who exhibited the most outward light always had the wickedest thoughts. It was something that Klaus had come to find to be a great truth. Just as it was true that darkest shifted toward light, light yielding to darkness.

Not that he wanted light. He was fine in the darkness. Fine in the shadows. He had his army. He had his ripper. He would once the threat against him was gone, have his family. He did not need something bright and shimmering illuminating his way. He knew his way. He had created his way. He was not meant to possess creatures like the witch, only to destroy them.

**:::**

_Her eyes snapped open and she could smell damp ear. Her eyes darted around and she noted that she was surround by dirt on all sides. She was in a deep hole down in the ground. But when she looked up she could still see the sky. Yet she was sure she was in a coffin. A glass coffin. _

_ Her eyes shifted downward and even though her view of her body was obscured she could sell that she was dressed in a white dress and white shoes. Her body was stiff, immobile. She tried to move. She reach out and bang against the glass but her stiff limbs would not obey. _

_ She very quickly began to panic as tried to turn her head. However, she stayed staring straight ahead, her limp dark curls framing her face. She tried to scream. Her mouth would not open. No sound came out. It was almost as if….as if she was dead. _

_ "Some are destined to die young," the voice, was familiar. Her grams. Bonnie looked up and watched as Sheila Bennett threw a handful of dirt onto the glass coffin. Bonnie struggled but could not stir or fight._

_ Her father came next, his large brown eyes full of unshed tears as dropped a handful of dirt on her coffin. Then came her friends. She watched one by one as the people that she loved said goodbye to her. However, there was something different in the reaction of her friend, than that of her family. When it came to Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, and the Salvatore, their faces were blank. No emotion was there at all. _

_ Bonnie could feel the hot tears stream down her cheeks. She could not budge but she could cry. Still even with the tears blurring her vision she could clearly make out the last figure as they came into view. The almond colored skin. The emerald eyes. The dark curls. The crooked mouth turned upward. The heart shaped face. A face that she knew well. A face that she saw every day when she looked into the mirror. _

_ Bonnie looked up at herself, her expression a mask of disdain as she shifted in her black dress. "It never ends well for people like me," she heard her own voice utter, before her other-self picked up a shovel. _

_ The hollow sound of the shovel full of dirt hitting the lid of the coffin was the most terrifying sound that Bonnie had ever heard. _

_ Suddenly she found that she was able to move and squirmed, screamed and cried as beat on the lid of the coffin. Still the dirt came and the darkness began to consume her. _

_ She tensed as she felt arms wrap around her from behind and she realized for the first time that she was laying on top of someone. She turned her head as much as the small space would allow and met cold ice cobalt eyes. "Don't worry love," an accented voice whispered, "I'll be here to keep you company." Klaus._

_ Bonnie's struggles began anew. But she soon realized that there was nothing stopping her from being buried alive. She had two options. Face forward and look as all the light and love that had once surrounded her vanished or turn away and look into the eyes of a monster. _

_ "You have nowhere else to go, witch," his voice came again, this time louder, closer to the shell of her ear. _

_ She knew that she was being weak, but even so turned away from the disappearing sky and buried her face in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and focused on the sound of his beating heart to drown out the thud, thud, thud, of the dirt hitting the coffin again and again and again. She inhaled his scent, soap, bourbon, and smoke, to rid her mind of the clenching of her stomach and her growing claustrophobia. She was weak, yes, but she clung to him. She clung to him because clinging to a monster was better than having no one to cling to at all. _

Bonnie Bennett woke up from the third nightmare in as many days. She was covered in sweat and tears still ran down her cheeks. These nightmares weren't like anything she had ever experienced. The seemed more real. More raw. As if someone had taken every thought that she had ever had wanted to keep hidden and pushed it to the forefront of her consciousness.

At first she thought that she was going crazy but the more that she thought about it, the more sure that she thought that that was exactly what was happening. She also knew exactly who was responsible. The dreams held only one constant, Klaus.

She didn't know where he was and even if she did, she no longer had the power of the dead witches and she would not be able to stop him if she could not force his hand. She didn't understand his motivation. Why her? He had gotten what he wanted. He had completed the sacrifice. He was free to create his army. He had Stefan Salvatore wrapped around his finger. Was he afraid that she would come after him? Interfere?

In truth now that her friends were safe and he wasn't terrorizing her town any longer Bonnie didn't really care. There was some sympathy there in regards to Stefan but Bonnie had made up her mind not to get involved in that situation no matter who asked. Bonnie may had been willing to die for Elena's sake but that was because she considered her family. She could not say the same for Stefan and wasn't about to risk her life trying to save him.

She hoped that once Klaus maneuvered around in her mind enough, he would figure that out for himself. In the meantime, she still had her own powers, even without the addition of the ones she had lost. That meant that she could possibly find some sort of spell that would allow her to protect her mind from invasion.

Getting out of bed, Bonnie walked across the room and dug out her grimoire from where she had hidden it in the closet so that her father's family members wouldn't catch sight of it. running her hand over the cover, she said a silent prayer to whatever deity was out there that if there was a solution to be found, it would be inside.

**:::**

_She was wearing all white, standing before a mirror. She was the picture of purity and innocence, white roses in her hair. She looked around her but could only see darkness. Shadow. The unknown. _

_ She took one of the roses from her hair, a dark curl falling into her face as she did so. As she spun the flower in her fingers she caught one on a thorn. She watched as the blood came up from the opening of the small wound. She lifted her finger and one drop of blood landed on one of the flower petals, staining it red._

_ Frowning, her eyes widened as the blood seemed to spread through the rose. She was mesmerized and perplexed as the rose slowly went from white to blood red. She caught her own eyes in the mirror and she found that the reflection had seemed to develop a life of its own. An unfamiliar smirk twisted on her lips and the dress that reflection was wearing was now red._

_ She looked down at herself and dropped the rose as she saw the skirt of her dress that trailed on the ground. The room began to light slowly and she could see that she was standing blood. Blood that her dress was absorbing. Blood that had was changing the dress from white to red. _

_ More light crept into the room and she began to make out bodies that laid on the floor. Bodies that had familiar faces. Elena. Stefan. Damon. Jeremy. Caroline. _

_ She looked back to the mirror and found a familiar man standing behind her. Klaus. She turned to face him, her eyes accusing. "You killed them," she spat._

_ He looked at her calmly, his blue eyes cool. "Then why are you the one with blood on your hands, love?" _

_ She looked down to find that her hands were indeed stand with blood. One of her hands was closed and as she opened it Jeremy's ring fell out of it and onto the ground. No knowing what else to do she screamed. _

The witches mind was a tortured and tormented place. Full of loss and pain and solitude. It mirrored his own and yet…Yet there was also hope and love. So much love, directed at all the wrong people. Then there was the pride. Pride in her powers. Pride in her ability to resist the blood and mayhem around her where other surrendered. But there was something else. Something else that bothered. Nagged at him.

Klaus sat on the edge of the bed in his room in the latest little haunt in which he and Stefan dwelled and he drank. Bourbon. Straight from the bottle. He drank and he thought of Bonnie. Sweet little Bonnie Bennett. The pure, strong-willed, demure little witch that he wanted to find and strangle. She was not as moral as he thought. Not so innocent.

There was more to her than a heart happed face, a crooked little mouth, and forest green eyes. There was a reason that she went along with the Salvatore. They were not using her, she was using them. Using them to in the same way that she used to the Gilbert girl. Using their demands to act out her darker impulses. Their threats and supposed love for the doppelganger gave her something to blame her actions on but Klaus had been her mind enough to know that a part of her got off on it.

She had wanted to look into those darker spells. She had wanted to have all that power from the witches to herself. She had secretly, been relieved at the fate of the Martins for that reason and she blamed their duplicity for her feeling of satisfaction at their death. She had enjoyed sparring with him when he had possessed her teach, enjoyed seeing what she could do. She had gotten off on killing him as well. Those feelings she blamed on Klaus' own perceived evilness. But she had wanted the blood, the torture. She had wanted to have power over another being, the more power the better.

Klaus closed his eyes and he saw what he had not picked up on before he had taken to journeying into the witch's unconscious mind. The smug look as she had sent the eldest Salvatore flying across the room. The gleeful smirk as she had sent her possessed teacher to his knees because she had caused pain. She had not been willing to die for Elena on the night of the sacrifice purely for the sake of friendship, it had also been because she would have the gratification of taking him with her. That someone as powerful as he would be her first kill, even if he was her only kill.

She danced just on the edge of darkness. The flames keeping her from crossing over to the other side grew duller by the day. All he had to do was give her a little push. Just a little push and he could break her. He could show her another world. His world. He could have her embrace all that she kept hidden and then she could be his.

**:::**

_Her feet hit the ground at rapid speed. The monster pursuing her was in hot pursuit. This dream was different than the other's already. She was not running from herself this time but rather the one that was responsible for her torment in the first place._

_ He was in wolf form. Yellow eyes glowing. White teeth gnashing. Pink tongue lulling as he painted. She was wearing a white dress and a red hooded cloak in some macabre to the fairy tale. But this was no children's story and there would be no happy ending. _

_ Suddenly she saw a light in the darkness. The light was not bright. It was just enough to illuminate a tree. She frowned in confusion her pace slowing. Cherry blossoms fell from the tree and covered the ground. It made a disturbing contrast. The nightmarish scene behind her and the beauty in front of her. _

_ She was so taken in by the scene that she became distracted. The wolf was able to catch up to her, catching her cloak in his teeth. He tugged at it until fell to the ground. She was tangled in cloth the clothes she wore as she turned over onto her back. _

_ She watched as the wolf morphed back to Klaus as she attempted to crawl away from him. Still he climbed on top of her. Hovering over her. Hatred mixed with something akin to longing in his eyes. "What do you want from me?" _

_ The question left her lips because she wanted to know. It had nothing to do with his own control of her mind and everything to do with her needing to know the reason behind it. _

_ He stared at her and there didn't seem to be a real answer. She raised her hands to push him away from her at the same time that he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his. She froze in shock and then slowly began to move her mouth beneath his own. _

_ His lips were surprisingly soft but she came back to herself as the stubble on his chin scratched against her cheek. She pushed at his bare chest and while he pulled away he didn't move otherwise. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered._

_ "Because this is what you want," he told her, "I've been in your head. I've seen it." _

_ She shook her head. "You're lying," she denied, "This is what you want and this is the only way that you can get it." _

_ "Then I'll take," he said, before leaning in and taking her mouth this his again. His tongue swept inside of mouth and she found herself kissing back again. _

_ This wasn't real, she told herself as pulled away and his lips found her neck. This was not her doing, her mind supplied as his hands shoved her dress upward. She didn't need to feel guilty for some image that he had created. An image of his hands caressed her through her panties. He was putting this in her head, not just the images but the wanting, the yearning, the desire. She could let this happen and not really feel a thing._

_ Her face turned up toward the cherry blossoms. She watched as the fell. Her hips moved upward into his hand and a moan left her lips but she wouldn't look at him. Her eyes remained on the flowers. _

The obsession with the witch was growing at a rapid pace. He had spoken to no one of it save for one witch. Gloria. She had warned him. Warned him that the more he played around in Bonnie's head, the more his own thoughts would mingle in. The more he tried to trigger her deepest darkest desires, the more his would appear.

By infiltrating her head, he had let Bonnie into his head and he didn't think that he could break the connection. Even now, as he had planted the image of himself kissing her, touching her, into her mind he could not bring himself to back out of it.

He wanted to see how far he could push her. She was open to him. Not entirely. But the part of her that she kept dormant. The part with a weakness for darkness, wanted to open up and let him in.

All his plans had been pushed to the side. He was not making hybrids. He was spending his time in the witch's head and now he was in the city that she was in. Waiting for the right time to approach her. It angered him that this plan of his had been concocted to keep her from getting in his way and now she was more in his way that ever. He had no one to blame but himself.

It made no sense. There was nothing overtly special about her. She was a novice. Outside of her power, there was her beauty. But he had seen beauty before. But her mind. Her mind. He had never seen anything like it and the more he discovered the more he wanted to.

More than that he wanted to manipulate. Possess it. Possess her. It was becoming very dangerous. Dangerous for them both. He would not be able to keep building the desire without acting on it.

**:::**

The dreams were getting to be too much. She could not take it for much longer. Most nights she tried not to sleep at all. She was afraid whenever she closed her eyes and when she did sleep it was only for a few hours at a time.

In the beginning the dreams had been creepy sort of mind fucks that were only meant to scare her. However, they were turning into something different. Morphing into what she could only guess were Klaus's desires because she knew that they weren't her own. Couldn't have been her own. No matter how deep into her subconscious he went, she could never believe that there was any part of her that wanted to touch, to kiss, to make love to that monster.

The part that was the most trying for Bonnie was that she could not talk to anyone about it. She had thought about calling someone from back home but her options were so few. She couldn't talk to Jeremy about it because he would be up in arms, and rightfully so because they were dating, even if it didn't always feel like it. They were together and no matter the context he wouldn't want to hear about her having dreams about being physical with another man, let alone Klaus.

She couldn't talk to Elena for much the same reason. Jeremy was her brother and so she would never understand. And aside from that Klaus had killed Elena's aunt Jenna and was the reason that Stefan wasn't home with Elena now.

None of her family knew what she was and even if they did she would never got to one of them for fear that it would get back to her father.

The only other option that Bonnie could think of was Caroline. Ideally the blonde would be the perfect person to tell as Bonnie didn't think that she would judge her and often times, she used her as a sounding board. However, the problem was that Caroline had problems keeping things to herself and something of this magnitude wouldn't only stay a secret between them for a few hours tops.

That left Bonnie to deal with Klaus meddling in her head on her own. She had tried spell after spell and he hand managed to break through all of them. No matter what she did, he would be there every night in her mind like clockwork.

She wished that she could be repulsed by it as she had been in the beginning. Wished that she could say that she was fighting so hard against it because she found the dreams to be disgusting and disturbing. And they were disturbing but they also made her curious.

She was curious about what Klaus's lips felt like. Curious about what it would be like to be wanted by him. To be taken by him. Curious about lots of things that she should not have been curious about. But she couldn't help it. There was darkness there. Mystery. Intensity. Things that had never been directed at her before. Things that she never thought that she could want. Things that somewhere inside she might want.

When he unveiled those thoughts, those parts of her mind that Bonnie kept secret from not just the world but herself, he gained knowledge of things that no one else knew about her. He knew her better than she knew herself. He had power of her and more than she was afraid to close her eyes and sleep, she was terrified that he would exercise that power soon.

For in the last dream that she had, he had promised her something. He would come for her, he had said, and he would come for her soon.

**:::**

_Bonnie's body arched upward as fangs sunk into her inner thigh. There were no more dark images. There was no more symbolism. No more flowers. But there was still blood. The dreams had become direct. Concise. Unrelenting. _

_They consisted of little else now but her, Klaus, and a bed. Sometimes there were chains around her wrists and ankles keeping her in place. This time was no different. The chains weren't present, but neither were her clothes. She was laid out for him to take. Open. Bare. Willing. Always she was willing. Giving of herself in a way that she would never be were she awake, be it her body or her blood. _

_Klaus kissed the spot where he had bitten. Licking blood that dripped from the wound before moving to the other thigh and starting the ritual again. She squirmed beneath him, but whether it was to get closer to him or away from him she wasn't sure anymore. It was all beginning to run together in her mind. Every feeling and thought that she had ever directed at him fusing into one huge convoluted mess. She doesn't want to try to make sense of it. Those thoughts were for when she was awake. _

_She reached down, attempting to run her fingers through his hair but comes up with air. She looked and saw that he was gone. Vanished as if he had never been there at all. Everything grew unbelievably cold. She felt alone, more alone than she had felt in a very long time. _

She woke up to the sound knocking on the front door. She knew who it was before she got out of bed. He had told her that he would come for her and he had. Who knew how long he had been there?

Bonnie swallowed and took a deep breath as she paced the length of the guest room that she inhabited in her aunt's loft. There was no one home. No one to buffer the situation and no one she could call that would be able to come to her in time. She would have to face him and she would have to do it alone.

Nodding decisively she left her room and walked toward the front door where the knocking continued. This had to end. She knew that he wouldn't stop on his own. He was having too much fun fucking with her head. Having too much fun delving into the deepest and darkest parts of her. Tormenting her. Revealing to her his desire for her and in turn awakening her desire for him.

But she didn't want him. Not really. If there was some piece of her that did it was small and obscure. Inconsequential. She could attribute it to a number of things. She was after all slowly going insane. She had no control over her thoughts when she was asleep and she thought of little else but how to regain that control when she was awake.

Bonnie looked down at herself she felt exposed. She was still in her pajamas. A pair of plaid shorts and a white take top. Everything else was bare and she was sure that when she opened the door he would dissect her with his gaze the same way he did every time that she closed her eyes.

She trembled as she reached for the doorknob with one hand and unlocked the door with the other. When she twisted the doorknob and opened the door, just as she thought he would be Klaus was leaning against the door frame.

She had thought there would be more animosity directed toward him. Seeing him in the flesh after not seeing in person since the sacrifice. Especially given the events that had occurred during the interim. But instead the images that he had been planting her head played themselves of again and she had to shake her head and clear her throat to get rid of them.

"Hello, Bonnie," he said, his tone almost affectionate. His eyes ran up and down her body slowly and she had to look away from him. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans and the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt were rolled up halfway. He didn't look like a monster to the naked eye but Bonnie him to one. "May I come in?"

It wasn't really a question. She didn't know what he would do if she refused him and so she wouldn't. They both knew that. "Come in," she murmured, her voice shaking slightly.

He walked in slowly, his movements deliberate as he brushed up against her as he passed. She ignored the attempt at provocation and closed and locked the door behind him. "Are you here because you want to talk or because you want to torture me some more?" Bonnie asked as she turned toward him.

Klaus walked around the apartment, his eyes wandering as if he was simply a curious visitor. "I wouldn't call it torture, love," he said.

"What exactly would you call it then?" Bonnie inquired as she followed his path, her bare feet making little sound as they padded across the floor.

"At first I wanted to distract you in case the eldest Salvatore decided to ask you to help facilitate the return of his brother but then…," he stopped walking and turned to face her, "I started to have fun. Your mind is a very interesting place Miss Bennett."

Bonnie shook her head. "Well this isn't fun for me and neither is having your head infiltrate my head," Bonnie sighed, "I could have gone my whole life without knowing that you…wanted me in _that _way."

His face became a mask of confusion and Bonnie's irritation grew. "In what way?" He frowned, one eyebrow raised.

Bonnie looked around her and realized that this was not the best place to be having this conversation. Though the chance of anyone returning soon was slim, there was still a chance.

She walked around him and headed in the direction of her bedroom. As he followed she hesitated but knew that she had already invited him in so the situation could not really get much worse. She stepped inside first. When he walked in behind her, she shut hesitantly shut and locked the door in his wake.

"This needs to end," Bonnie said, as she turned to face him.

Klaus nodded, his blue eyes serious as they met hers. "I couldn't agree more," he conceded.

"What do I have to do for you to stop this?" She asked. She didn't like the way that she sounded. She felt as if she was putting herself at his mercy, but in many ways she was. She had gone days with little to no sleep. Days with the darkest parts of herself always at the forefront of her mind. She could not take it any longer.

He looked her over, seemingly sizing her up. Probably trying to figure out if she would agree to whatever request that he was about to make. She was in a room that did not ordinarily belong to her with someone that she hated. Someone that had been tormenting her for days. Perhaps it was the sleep deprivation but she was willing to agree to anything, just so that she had been able to go home and have some sleep as well as some peace.

Klaus is silent as he sits down on the edge of her bed. She grimaced at the sight of him on her bed but said nothing. She waited, scratching the back of neck and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"I would like to kiss you," he requested, after a moment. He wanted to feel it just once. Outside of her mind. Outside of the dreams. She was hell-bent on denying any physical or mental attraction to him, even though he was sure it was there. He had seen it in her thoughts. Knew how much it scared her. That was why he was sure that she would refuse him.

"That's it?" Bonnie asked, her expression one of suspicion. At his nod she crossed her arms over her chest and considered her options. She would have to end this and if this was all that it took then so be it. It could have easily been worse. She was well aware of who she was dealing with. "Just one," she conceded.

Klaus reached out and Bonnie took a step away from him. Sighing, he dropped his hands to his sides and waited.

"No one finds out about this," Bonnie said, taking a hesitant step forward.

He barely managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "It'll be our little secret," he told her. He reached out a hand again, and though she remained stiff as he placed his hand on her hip, she didn't step away from him. He placed his other hand on her other side and gently tugged her forward.

Bonnie stepped in between his legs and since he was sitting they were nearly at eyelevel. Her mind was telling her that his was too real. His hands were too solid where they touched her. He was waiting on her to lean forward she knew. She was skittish. Hesitant. Still she was also curious and even if she would not admit it out loud this was about more than knowing what it was like.

She leaned in and brushed lips over his softly. She felt the warmth of his breath as pressed her lips against his more fully. She had thought he would be cold. His eyes were cold, his actions cold. But as he pulled her forward until she fell against him, his body was warm as his arms wrapped around her. His tongue was warm as it swept over her bottom lip.

As she opened her mouth to him there was something else unexpected. His taste. Something that the dream could not supply. He tasted like bourbon and mint. There was a coppery taste as well and as his tongue massaged hers she realized it was blood. She pulled away from him, panting, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"That was one," he said, reaching up and brushing away the hair that had fallen into her face, "I suppose I should be going."

The thing was he wasn't moving to leave at all. Bonnie sighed. She knew what he was doing. Knew what he really wanted. It was much more than a kiss. "If I let you stay," she murmured, "This can only happen once."

He didn't answer her, instead he kissed her again. She assumed that that meant that he would try and talk her into another encounter later but she didn't care. She had expected as much when she had said the words.

She closed her eyes and Klaus knew that they would remain closed for as long as she could manage it. She looked away from him even in sleep. Closed herself off to things that she didn't want to accept even if she desired them.

He kept his eyes open for the both of them. Taking in all of the sensory details that the dreams could not show him. The heady flowery scent that clung to her skin. The small scar on her hip that he discovered as he removed her shirt. The beauty mark of her thigh as he pulled down her shorts and watched them fall to the ground.

She tried to cover herself from his gaze. He had seen her naked before, but that had been mostly a byproduct of his own imagination. He could the flaws that he hadn't guessed and yet still he found her beautiful. He kissed her slowly and she opened up to him again, though still her eyes remained closed.

He stood and gently placed her down on the bed. The sheets were already disturbed from her tormented sleep. She laid on her back, hands covering her face. Her breathing was erratic and he was sure that she would back out any moment. Still he undressed himself. He was thinking that he wanted to give her something better than the dreams. But she didn't want intimacy, not with him. She wanted to sate her curiosity. She wanted a touch of darkness. That seemed to be in and nothing more. But he wanted her and so he would have to remedy that.

As he joined her on the bed, his hands immediately when about exploring her body. He immediately noticed the difference in the texture of their skin. Her skin was much softer than his. Much smoother. Wherever he touched her left goosebumps in his wake. He had seen her mind that she had never really been touched. This would not be her first time but she was used to the rushed fumbling of the Gilbert boy. He was not this attentive. Not this obsessed with memorizing her part of her down to the last detail.

He explored her skin with lips. His tongue. Her pulse thundered his ears. The sweet salt of her skin made him want to taste her blood. But it was too early for that. She was still hesitant. Even in the dreams the biting scared her. Still he kissed her neck as his hands massaged her breast, listening to the sound her blood rushing through her veins mixed with the sound of her moans.

He had been a bit off on the timbre of her voice. He had imagined it much softer. It was deeper. Throatier. Sexier. He wanted her to say his name but he knew that was a stretch. She wouldn't even look at him. Though she did touch. Her fingers were light like feathers. Cautious as they moved along his back and sides. She was timid, shy, a stark contrast to the outward attitude and fight she normally faced him with.

For once he didn't feel the need to push her. To provoke her. He was just fine with the reactions that he was getting. And he knew if he pushed her in this she wouldn't hesitate to force him out.

His hand snaked between her legs, his finger delving inside of her. She was surprisingly wet and tight. "Open your eyes," he whispered, needing to see her.

Bonnie shut her eyes tighter. She didn't want to see him. Didn't want to accept that he was the one bringing out the variety of sensations in her body. The dreams had been perhaps a trial and error because he seemed to know exactly where to touch her. How to touch her. Where to put pressure and for how long. He inserted a second finger and worked them both inside of her and her hips shifted upward.

"Bonnie," Klaus insisted, "Open your eyes, love. Look at me." He twisted his fingers just so and she gasped, her shooting open. As she looked at him her pupils were so dilated that the greens were almost consumed in black.

Her hands reached up and gripped her his shoulder and he felt himself harden as her nails bit into his skin. He kissed her tongue moving passed her lips as her body rocked upward into his hand. He slid in another finger, stretching her wider and as he pulled away from her both so that she could breathe, finally she said his name. She acknowledged him as her walls tightened around him, his thumb running along her damp folds. She said his name over and over, and that had been what he had been waiting for. Waiting for her to accept that it was not a dream but the reality. That he was her reality.

His fingers slid out of her and ignored her protests as he switched their position. He needed to be inside of her. He was beginning to ache with it. She looked down at him as he pulled her on top of him, hair wild, lips swollen, eyes looking at his body, really seeing him for the first time.

His cock jerked as she positioned herself over him. She was no longer hesitant as her small hand wrapped around him, guiding him inside of her. His own eyes closed at the feel of her tight wet heat. This is what he had wanted, not the images that he had used to taunt her, but the actual feel of himself inside of her. The actual sound of their voices mingling as moaned.

Slowly she began to move and his eyes snapped open. He laid back, his hands gripping her thighs as she worked herself of top of him. As many times as he had played around in her head, and as many graphic images as he had placed in her mind there was nothing like this.

Klaus had known the dreams would not be enough for some time now. But he hadn't known the actuality would be so superb. He could think of nothing better than of the picture Bonnie made. The image of her riding him. Her hair wild. Her breast bouncing. The faint sheen of sweat on her skin.

He groaned as her movements became faster. His name disjointed as it left her mouth, sounding more like two words rather than one. Her nails scratched a trial down his chest and he reached up and took her breast in his hands, pinching her nipple between his fingers causing her to cry out.

Her hips stuttered as he thrust upward in time with her motions. She took him in deeper, faster. Her vision blurred and she knew that she was close. She wanted it to end and yet she didn't. Wished that it was someone else, and yet knew that it could only be him.

Their bodies continued to move together and nothing could be heard but slaps of skin and moans and heavy breathing. She came first, head thrown back and a scream on her lips. His grip returned to her hips as he held her in place.

Her hips jerked as he continued to move inside her. It didn't take much longer for him to find his release. She collapsed on top of him as he came inside of her, the exhaustion hitting her all at once.

Klaus thought that she would move away from him quickly when it was over, but instead took her time. She left a trial of kisses from his neck to his mouth before she climbed off of him. "I _really_ hate you," she said softly as she laid down next to him.

"Yes," he breathed, "I know." Still he knew that this would happen again. And again. Even if she stayed in denial. He reached out and ran a hand down her back and waited for the inevitable rejection.

He expected her to kick him out but she said nothing. He noted the shadows under her eyes as she blinked at him. "I'm so tired," she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Then sleep," he said, pulling her close to him so that she laid across his chest.

She turned over facing away from him and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep. He watched her silently, deciding that this time he would leave her dreams undisrupted.

_**End Notes: So I am not entirely happy with this to be honest. There were a lot of places I wanted to go with it and I am not sure exactly where it ended up. The dreams held a lot of symbolism and I am not sure that it went over well but whatever. Anyway I will be posting much more stuff for Klonnie week. Hopefully you enjoyed this one! As always feedback is much appreciated. **_


End file.
